Star Trek X
by Torn Fox
Summary: OLD STORY: What if the Enterprise interfered with the Sonic X storyline, what would the outcome be? And was the Colony ship really destroyed?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Captains log, stardate 5929.4, After a recent battle with the klingon fleet the enterprise is heavily damaged with several systems offline and many injured crew members, and to make matters worse a strange anomoly has appeared in front of the enterprise.

"Spock, what is that?"Kirk asked his Vulcan friend, hoping for an answer"I don't know captain, but it appears to have more energy than a whole fleet of starships.""But that's impossible Spock, are you reading that thing correctly?" came Scotty's voice over the communicater. "Sulu, get us away from it now!" Kirk yelled to his helmsmen,"Aye sir."the enterprise began to back away quickly in an attempt to escape the anomoly, but it followed,quickly gaining distance.

"Scotty, more power to the engines." Kirk ordered his engineer,"I already did sir, but we just don't have enough power to escape." came the reply "Captain, it appears as if the anomoly is a gateway of some sorts, leading to an entirely different part of the galaxy."Spock said to Kirk, "Is it safe to travel through?" Kirk asked his science officer, "Yes, but I cannot predict the exit point, we could end up-" but kirk cut him off by saying,"Sulu take us through." "Yes sir." came Sulu's reply, "I don't think so kirk." came a voice "sir, another klingon fleet has surrounded us." Uhura said "well then arm phasers and-"

"AAAAAHHH" Chekov screamed in pain as his station exploded sending him to the floor, everyone was shocked, even the broke the silence by saying,"Captain, the anomoly is growing rapidly and will consume us all." actually sounding worried for a before kirk could give another order, the anomoly expanded and consumed both the enterprise and the klingon fleet.


	2. Chapter 1 The klingons make an alliance

The klingon fleet appeared in the middle of an unknown region of the galaxy, the only effect of the anomoly was a large power loss for all the ships in the fleet, "Where is the enterprise!" the klingon commander yelled angrily,"We lost track of it when we entered the gateway sir." another klingon replied,"Well then find it!" he bellowed to the crew, which obeyed without hesitation.

After ten minutes of waiting, a klingon said "Sir, we cannot locate the enterprise, but we have located another fleet of ships northwest of our position." the klingon commander looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "What type of ships are they?" the klingon responded with "I can't identify them as anything we've encountered before." the commander said, "Move the fleet within communication range" then fell silent.

About twenty minutes later, the other fleet was visible, every ship with the exeption of one had a somewhat armadilo-like design with a zebra paint job, the larger ship had a rounder top, light green paint, and a surplus of cannons covering the lower klingon commander said to his crew "Open communications, if they do not respond fire photon torpedos at the larger ship, it's most likely the flagship of the fleet." with that said, the klingons opened communications, almost immediatly recieving a reply "They're responding sir." a klingon said "put it on view screen" the commander screen switched to show a large figure in light green armor with black eyes, a cape, and what appeared to be horns coming out of the sides of his klingon commander said "Hello, my name is Commander Chang of the klingon empire, who am I speaking to?" the reply was much less welcoming than expected as the figure said "What is your reason for contacting us!?" Chang was shocked by how rude the figure was "We are having trouble with an enemy known as James T. Kirk, have you heard of him?" he figure said "No, but we might help you if you help us defeat our enemy." Chang thought for a moment then said, "Fine, but you have yet to identify yourself." the figure said "We will in time, but for now we will take you to the master." with that said the transmission ended and the fleet began to move away."Follow them." Chang said.

Twenty minutes later a large station was visible, it was surronded by several ships, all of similar design but different in the fleet docked, Chang and his officers were taken to a large room where three people stood in a row, Chang realized just how tall his new friends were, the figure on the far right had red armor and a red cape with orange eyes one on top of the other, the next figure had black armor with a black cape and one black eye in the center of his head, the last one had yellow armor, a knight like helmet, a cape, a green visor, and massive introduced himself and they did the same "Red Pine" the red one said, the black one said "My name is Black Narciscus",The light green one he had met earlier said "Mine is Pale Bay Leaf", then the yellow one said, "I am the awsome and powerful Yellow Zelkova!" the others sweatdropped as he said this, Chang ignored it and said " so which one of you is the master?" the others stepped to the side revealing a throne, on it sat a figure with obsidian colored armor, a single green eye, a grey and tattered cape, silver metallic claws, and a green orb in his assumed he was the master "Now that we're allies, care to introduce yourself?" he said to the figure, who responded with "I am Dark Oak, master of the metarex."


	3. Chapter 2 Captain of the Typhoon

Kirk looked around the bridge, there was minimal damage to the systems, however chekov was still in pain from his station exploding, "chekov, are you alright?" Kirk said to his weapons officer, who responded with "I...don't know...how much longer...I can stay..." but fell unconcious due to the pain."Bones, get up here now!" Kirk said, "Right away Jim." came the reply, one minute later he arrived on the bridge "Now what's so important i-" he started to say, but stopped when he saw chekov on the floor "That's what's so important Bones." Kirk said, Bones made no hesitation and immediatly took chekov to sickbay while Kirk and the others cleaned up the bridge.

Ten minutes later the bridge was back to normal and the first thing Kirk said was "Contact starfleet, tell them our current situation." "I'm unable to reach starfleet sir, it appears we're out of range." Uhura said, "Then we're on our-" Kirk began but was interrupted by Scotty when he said "Sir, we're down to ten percent power including the reserves." Kirk immediatly said "Can you get any power restored?" "No sir, the casing around the reactors is damaged badly and keeping me from doing so." "Do what you can scotty, Spock can you confirm the location of the klingon vessels?" "Negative, but I have confirmed an unknown ship to the northeast." "Sulu take us there, mabye they can help us with our problems." "Aye sir." Sulu replied, the view screen switched to a map of the area that was recently thrown together so they could tell where they were going.

Five minutes later Spock broke the silence by saying "The ship is in visual range" "On-screen" Kirk view screen changed to a view of the Blue Typhoon, everyone on the enterprise saw the ship and stared in awe at the , who had returned to the bridge, commented "She's a beutiful ship." "indeed it is." Sulu said."Look at the palm trees" Kirk said, also fascinated by the ship, then continued "Spock, any life forms aboard?" " , a total of eight." "Only eight?Wow, must be pretty advanced to need only eight crew members." came Kirk's reply."Sir, should I try and communicate?" Uhura asked, "Yes, I would like to meet the captain of such a ship." Uhura opened communications and after one minute there was a reply "Sir they have responded" "Onscreen" came Kirk's view screen switched to show a young fox-like creature with honey colored fur and pearly white fur on his chest and muzzle, Kirk began the conversation by saying "Hello, I am captain James T. Kirk of the starship enterprise, we're having problems and would like your help in fixing our power core." "I am captain Miles 'Tails' Prower of the starship Blue Typhoon, we can help you fix your power core as soon as we're aboard the enterprise, just open the hanger so we can enter." "Okay captain Prower, we'll leave our hangar open for your arrival." with that the transmission ended."Captain" Spock said,"during your conversation i noticed the tranlater was not active, he was speaking english." "Fascinating Spock, we'll ask him about that later, but for now I need you, Scotty, Chekov, and to meet me on the hangar deck immediatly." Kirk minutes later a silver colored jet plane arrived in the hanger, out of it stepped Tails and Knuckles."Hello captain Prower, whose this?" Kirk said "This is Knuckles, he's here to help with the heavy lifting, and please, call me Tails." Tails said, "Okay then, the power core's this way." Kirk said while walking into the hall, the rest following soon after.


	4. Chapter 3 Power problems

On the way to the power core, the crew gave strange looks to Tails and Knuckles."Here it is" Kirk said to them, when they saw it they didn't seem worried at all."Knuckles can you move that metal so I can reach the circutry for the ship?" "Sure thing Tails." Knuckles said walking over to the sheet of metal, he ripped it off and set it to the side.

Kirk began to wonder why Tails was called 'Tails' instead of Miles which was his real name, but got his answer when Tails walked over to the circutry and examined it, he got his first glimpse of Tails' second Tail which he just now noticed, "Fascinating isn't it" Spock said "Indeed, I think i'll have Mcoy check out his anatomy if it's alright with Tails." "I found the problem." Tails said startling everyone exept Knuckles "What is it?" Scotty said "You guys need a new circutry board, the old ones fried along with some wires." Tails said."Do you have one?" Kirk asked "Back on the Blue Typhoon I've got tons of electronic stuff, no doubt i'll have one." "Lets go then." Kirk said, they went back to the hanger where the jet was, Tails taught kirk how to fly it, then he and Knuckles hopped on the wings, Kirk flew the jet to the Blue Typhoon with a somewhat rough landing.

"Nice landing Jim" Mcoy said with plenty of led them to the storage room and began searching for the right parts to fix the enterprise, after a half an hour Tails gave up on searching "I guess I don't have one, but I could make one if you give me the blueprints." he said, Scotty gave him the blueprints and Tails got to minutes later a door opened and Cosmo walked in with a tray of snacks, after introducing themselves, Kirk noticed how shy tails had acted when she was around and decided to ask later."I'm done." Tails said "Thanks, say could you give us a tour of your ship while we're here?" Kirk said "Sure, i'll start with the engine room." Tails said while walking off, the others followed.

The tour ended at the command bridge, Kirk noticed how different it was from his own."And that's the end of the tour, you want me to install the circutry board now?" Tails asked "Sure, lets go."Kirk said, they went back to the enterprise and Tails installed the new circut board "The powers back at full capacity captain." Scotty said "Exellent, thanks Tails, oh by the way, would you mind if we studied your anatomy?" "Not at all." "Thanks, this could help, follow me." Kirk said, they went to sickbay where Mcoy examined him, finding his anatomy to be similar to a humans, he said there shouldn't be a problem if he was injured.

"So Tails, would you like to see the bridge?" Kirk asked "Sure, I could improve it if you want." "we'll see about that" Kirk said while leading him to the bridge when they got there he was introduced to more of the the tour Kirk decided to ask his questions from earlier "So why do you have two tails instead of one?" "It was a birth defect" "It doesn't bother you?" "Not at all" Tails said. Little did Kirk know that he would soon be forced into a war.


	5. Chapter 4 The first attack

"Thanks for introducing yourselves, as for now I would like your help in attacking my enemy" Chang said to the five people in front of him "I have the blueprints and technical data for the enterprise right here" Chang said while holding a disk up and putting it into a computer the screen was what he had mentioned, every detail about the enterprise. "Do you know where the ship is?" Red Pine asked, "Unfortunatley no." Chang said, before he could continue a normal metarex solider ran in and said "Sir, one of our patrol ships has spotted the Blue Typhoon along with some other ship." "Did it look like this?" Chang asked, refering to the blueprints of the enterprise, "Yes exactly like that." It responded "You may leave now" Chang said, it nodded then left."We need to attack them now!" Yellow Zelkova yelled, "We will need a plan." Pale Bay Leaf said, Chang looked over at Dark Oak, who had not said anything at all, "Do you have a plan?" Chang asked him, the reply was one word "Scarship"

Above a planet, several ships were firing laser cannons nonstop in an attempt to destroy the quickly advancing enemy, the enemy was a brown armadilo-like vessel that had so far been unaffected by the attacks, it fired several missels, destroying all but one ship, as it was about to finish it off it recieved a transmission "Who interrupts my mission!?" it yelled "This is Dark Oak, your new mission is to destroy the starships Blue Typhoon and enterprise." "Mission aknowleged." it said before turning around to fufil it's new mission, it then noticed the one remaining ship trying to escape "You won't escape me." it said before firing a single missile, the missile homed in on it's target and destroyed it.

On board the enterprise, Tails had been upgrading the ship's computer for over an hour "And...Done!" Tails said to Kirk who had been talking to spock about something else "Thanks Tails, say could you show us your ships weapons?" "Okay I guess so." Tails returned to his ship and fired some missles at a few asteroids. When the debris cleared it revealed Scarship which had been sneaking up using stealth, Tails immediatly set his ship to red alert, when everyone was on the bridge they immediatly went to their targeted the Blue Typhoon and fired lasers which hit the shields, after that the enterprise fired photon torpedos and phasers while the Blue Typhoon fired lasers and missles, Scarship fired back with every weapon it a hole in the side of Scarship had been made, Tails noticed and prepared the Sonic Driver, "What is that weapon?" Chekov asked "I don't know" Kirk targeted the hole on the side and fired, destroying Scarship completely.

"How is this possible!?" Red Pine screamed, "Relax, it was just the first attack," Chang said,"right?" looking at Dark Oak "That is correct, we will obliterate them!" he said "Soon they will meet their end" said Chang.


	6. Chapter 5 Dinner and questions

Tails stared at where scarship had been, he knew how powerful the ship thoughts were inturrupted when he recieved a transmission from the enterprise, he opened communications and said "Is everyone okay Kirk?" "Only a few injuries, nothing we can't handle, but that's not why I contacted you." Kirk said, "Then why did you?" "As thanks for your efforts against the enemy, I am offering you dinner aboard the enterprise." Tails thought for a moment then said "Okay i'll be over soon." the transmission ended there.

Kirk turned to spock and said "Prepare a suitable menu for our guest, I want to repay him for fixing our ship as well." "Captain we don't even know what he eats, we might give him something poisinous to him." Spock replied, "I'm sure he'll know what's safe for him Spock." with that he left the bridge to get his dress uniform, he wanted to look his best.

Ten minutes later the same silver colored jet pane arrived in the hanger, Tails stepped out and saw Kirk was waiting for him along with Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and was the first to speak, "Hello Tails, I hope you don't mind if they join us?" "Not at all Kirk" "Well then this way please." Kirk led Tails to a room with a view of space and a table in the middle, evryone sat down and chose from the food on a second table, Kirk decided to ask his remaining questions, "So Tails, what was that weapon you used during the battle with Scarship?" Tails was confused for a moment then replied "Oh that was the Sonic Driver, it condednses someone preforming a spindash in chaos energy and launches them at extreme speeds." "Sounds fascinating, could the enterprise be equipped with one?" Kirk asked his friend, "Probbably, but it could take a while to make another one." "Oh, we could help you until then, is that a fair trade?" "It seems so." "Okay, then it's settled, oh and I have a favor to ask you." "What is it?" Kirk paused for a moment then said "Could you help us repair the damage from the battle?" Tails considered his request and said "Okay, When should I start?" "Whenever you feel like it." Kirk replied, then said "Also I noticed how shy you were around Cosmo when she brought us snacks the other day, why?" Tails began to try and find an answer "Um...well y-you see...I kind of well...I have a crush on her." he finally said.

Everyone's eyes widened and there was an akward silence, Spock broke it by saying "Should we come back to thet later?" everyone nodded and continued Kirk restarted conversation by saying "I have one more question to ask." "What is it?" "Would you like to come back to starfleet and meet Admiral Pike?" "Sure I Guess." Tails replied, shortly after that he returned to the Blue Typhoon and both crews went to sleep, before he did however, Tails thought to himself,'It wasn't a complete lie so technically I didn't, but as long as it stays scecret then i'm fine.'


	7. Chapter 6 Return to Starfleet

The Blue Typhoon and enterprise had been in warp for several hours and would soon be orbeting earth, the Blue Typhoon could only go at half speed or it would lose the enterprise in warp."Exiting warp in one minute." Sulu said to Kirk, "Tails, can you hear me?" Tails was in another daydream when he heard this "y-yeah I hear you." "We're about to enter earth's orbit, just stay close and we'll take care of the rest." "Okay Kirk, will do." the transmission ended there.

Both ships exited warp and immediatly saw the earth spacedock, "Starfleet this is the enterprise calling do you read?" "Roger enterprise who're your friends there?" "we'll introduce them to Admiral Pike soon, may we enter spacedock?" "Affirmitave enterprise, welcome back." Both ships entered spacedock and the crew of the enterprise departed, while on the Blue Typhoon things were more chaotic than it seemed, Tails said he would take one person with him to spacedock but before he could finish almost everyone started trying to convince him that they should bring them.

"Enough!" Tails shouted, causing everyone to fall silent, he then continued "I'm taking Cosmo with me, the rest of you stay here." everyone agreed and the two departed to meet they arrived, Kirk said "Ready to meet the admiral?" "Yes." the two said at the same time "Okay then, this way please" Kirk said while stepping through the doors to Admiral Pike's office.

Inside, a man sat at his desk going through several records of his adventures on the enterprise when he heard the door open, he looked up to see Kirk and Spock in the doorway, "Hello Kirk, it's been a while since we last saw each other, have you had any recent adventures?" Pike said to his old friend, then noticed Tails and Cosmo behind them "Who are they?" he explained how they met, from the anomoly to the thank-you dinner, but left out Tails' that Kirk asked "Would you like to come with us on another adventure?" "Of course I would." was Pike's reply, "Let's go then, I want an adventure!" he , Spock, and Pike returned to the enterprise and turned in for the night.

Tails and Cosmo began to go back to the Blue Typhoon with an akward silence following them, at least twice Tails tried to start a conversation but it was to akward being the only ones they made it back and went to bed, but Tails had trouble sleeping so he tried counting sheep, it didn't work, he tried singing himself a lullaby only to find out it didn't work, he tried fluffing the pillow but it didn't work either, eventually he decided to just take a walk and clear his mind.


	8. Chapter 7 Saving Vulcan

The Federation had called a meeting in the Earth spacedock, a man stood with several others on an elevated platform, he said "I've called you all here because we recieved a distress call from Vulcan, they said that a large fleet of heavily armed ships were quickly approaching and attacking Vulcan merchant vessels, I herby order all starfleet members to their ships and engage this unknown fleet in ." with that everyone went to their ships.

Aboard the enterprise, Kirk and his crew were preparing to depart to Vulcan, "Kirk, will your friends be coming as well?" Pike asked, "Yes, they will be coming too because there's a good chance that the mystery fleet is somthing they've encountered before." Kirk said while taking his place on the command chair, "Contact the Blue Typhoon, tell them we're leaving for Vulcan in ten minutes."

Aboard the Blue Typhoon, Tails was once again daydreaming, and as before, he was interrupted by a transmission from the enterprise. "Tails, I thought you would like to know we're leaving for vulcan in ten minutes." "Okay then, thanks for letting me know." Tails said to Kirk, then ended the transmission.

Tails called everyone to the bridge, when everyone was there, he manuevered the Blue Typhoon out of spacedock, the earth fleet not far behind and they formed a horizontal line with the enterprise and Blue Typhoon at the lead, they immediatly went into warp space towards Vulcan.

Ten minutes later the entire fleet arrived at Vulcan, they immediatly saw at least fifty dark brown armidilo-like vessels, one larger red one with dual missle launchers, three klingon warbirds, and a klingon bird of prey.

On board the enterprise, Kirk said "Arm all weapons, target the enemy ships and fire at will." with that all the earth ships began to fire, the enemy fired back with all their weapons, showing no mercy to the earth ships.

Tails and Kirk manueverd their ships next to the red one and boarded, Kirk took Spock, Sulu, and Chekov leaving Scotty in command, while Tails took Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles leaving Cosmo in command.

As they made their way to the ship's power core, there was no resistance at all, "Shouldn't they be at least trying to stop us?" Kirk said, concerned that they were walking into a trap. "I know, this is way too easy." Knuckles agreed.

When they reached the power core they knew why there was no resistance, because right at the doorway stood Red Pine."Your luck has run out." he said, he charged at Knuckles sending him into the far wall, Kirk fired his Phaser, only to find out it had no effect "You puny humans and your primitave weapons will meet your doom!" Red Pine roared before backhanding Kirk to the floor, badly injuring him.

"No Red Pine, you will meet your doom." Tails said before spindashing him, this caught him off-guard sending Red Pine into the wall, "You dare challenge me!" he screamed in rage, but before he got the chance to attack, Shadow sent Chaos Spears into his chest positioning him in front of the power core, "This ends now!" Tails said, he rammed into Red Pine, making him slam into the power core, trappping him underneath a pile of rubble, Tails threw a silver canister like device towards the power core then said "Let's go!" everyone ran, Spock had to help Kirk.

When they got back to their ships, Kirk asked "Why did we have to run?" "Just wait." Tails replied.

Back in the power core on Red Pine's ship, Red Pine had freed himself when something caught his eye "What is the point of that?" he said while looking at a timer.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Red Pine realized what the device was too late, and simply said, "Curse you Tails!"

"1"

Red Pine's ship exploded in a glorious blaze of fire, everyone on the enterprise was amazed, "So that's why we had to run." Kirk said, then continued, "Let's go back to spacedock."

With that all the earth ships and the Blue Typhoon went to warp space towrds the earth spacedock.


	9. Chapter 8 The fox commander

Nero sat in his command chair, it had been three weeks since he last saw the enterprise, he swore he would have his revenge on Kirk and was already planning his next thoughts were interrupted when one of his crew said "Sir, we've located a large number of ships around some kind of station." "Are they federation ships?" "No, we can't identify what kind they are." "Then take us there." he ordered.

Thirty minutes later the station and the large number of ships surrounding it were visible. "Contact the station, if they do not reply, destroy them." the crew followed his orders, and immediatly recieved a reply, "They're responding." "On-screen." the main view screen switched to show Dark Oak sitting on his throne, "Hello my name is Nero." "Why have you contacted us?" Dark Oak demended.

Nero gave his reply, "I contacted you hoping for an alliance in order to defeat James T. Kirk, he sent me into a black hole badly damaging my ship." "You are the second person that contacted us mentioning him as your enemy, we accept your offer for an alliance." said Dark Oak.

After docking, Nero went to the same room that Chang had, introduced himself, and was introduced to the others. "Recently our enemy has teamed up with Kirk, they are now much harder to defeat, they already eliminated Red Pine and his fleet." said Yellow Zelkova to Nero, informing him of the situation they were currently in, "I see your ship has weaponry more powerful than what the other Romulans have." Chang said, interested in finding out where he got it from.

On board the Blue Typhoon, Tails had been bombarded with praise for his efforts, "Tails, we should be returning to spacedock soon" came Kirk's voice over the transmission, "Okay, thanks for letting me know." was Tails' reply.

When they arrived back in spacedock, Kirk explained everything to his commanders, from the attack on the fleet to Tails defeating Red Pine, he also explained the phasers didn't have any effect.

Ten minutes later there was a ceremony in the main hall, "Do I have to do this?" Tails complained to Kirk, "Unless you want me to tell your secret to everyone, then yes." was Kirk's reply.

Tails stood next to Kirk as the commander of starfleet gave a speech which Tails paid no attention to, "And now, as thanks for your efforts, we award you with this medal." "Wha-" was all Tails could say before the commander placed a medal around his neck, it was the starfleet emblem made of solid gold on a velvet lanyard with gold trim.

There was large amount of applause from the starfleet members as this happened, "And now there will be a celebration held on the recently finished U.S.S. Exelcior." the commander said, Tails was still frozen to the spot, he never liked being in front of crowds.

Everyone boarded the Exelcior and went to the announcement room where the commander had somthing to say, "As further thanks for your efforts, Tails, the council has decided to place you in command of the Exelcior." Tails literally fell backwards onto the floor out of shock, "This has to be a joke, right?" he asked, "No it's not." was the commander's reply, "But i'm not a member of starfleet" "That doesn't matter, you have proven yourself as an exellent captain and a valuble ally, now let's celebrate this glorious day." the commander finished.

Kirk went over to Tails, "Nice job, i've never seen someone get a ship in starfleet that quickly." Kirk said, "I'm not a member of starfleet, i've already said that." was Tails' reply, Kirk was about to counter, but was interrupted when the starfleet commander came over and asked, "Tails, what do you plan to do with the Blue Typhoon now that you have the Exelcior?"

Tails replied with "I was planning on modifying the Exelcior to carry the Blue Typhoon inside it for backup, plus I don't have the heart to scrap or decommision it." "That seems reasonable, i'll have some starfleet members help you in any way possible." the commander said, then walked off to enjoy the celebration.


	10. Chapter 9 Factory of chaos

Tails and Kirk were informed of strange energy readings coming from an unknown planet, the commmander had asked only Kirk go to investigate, but Tails requested to come along, and with the renovations on the Exelcior taking so long, they had set out for the planet in the Enterprise and the Blue Typhoon.

The Blue Typhoon had landed on the surface while the Enterprise stayed in orbit, "Spock, I need you, Pike and Mcoy to meet me in the transporter room immediatly." Kirk said to his science officer, five minutes later they beamed down to the surface next to Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"We're here so let's find where the energy readings are coming from, and if needed take action." Kirk said to his freinds, they split up, Kirk went with Mcoy, Spock went with Pike, Sonic went with Knuckles, and Tails went with Tails and Cosmo ran into Kirk and Mcoy, "You find anything? Because we sure haven't." Mcoy said, "Sadly we haven't found anything either." Cosmo said, "Maybe we should check the cave over there." Tails suggested, everyone agreed and set out towards the they got there, Tails and Kirk began to inspect the area while Mcoy took a break just past the entrance, after finding it was a dead end, they went to the next cave which was lower on a cliff face, Kirk and Spock climbed down, while Tails carried Cosmo while flying they got to the cave, Tails and Kirk were about to start searching when Mcoy stepped on a secret button, causing the cave entrance to begin to , who was still in the entrance, didn't have time to react, "Look out!" Tails screamed before pushing her out of the way, he managed to save her but was hit on the head by a large rock and fell unconcious.

Twenty minutes went by and Tails finally woke up, "Finally! The cave entrance is blocked and we can't get it open." Kirk said, Tails sat up and looked around, the cave had purple-ish walls with occasional bits of green moss here and there, along the wall was a large amount of crystal growth.

He then heard crying from behind him and turned around, Cosmo was crying while Mcoy tried to calm her down, he walked over and said, "I'm fine, see?" Cosmo looked up and was happy he was ok, but then noticed he had a cut on his forehead, "No your not." she said, she tore a piece of her dress and used it as a bandage to keep it from bleeding, Tails smiled and didn't notice Kirk and Mcoy's coversation, "Think you could give him some encouragement?" "I'm not a love doctor." "But I am." "What are you thinking Jim! We all know how things end up for you." Tails only heard the last part of what Mcoy said and asked, "Something wrong guys?" this startled them both, "No, let's just find this strange energy and get out of here." Kirk said, managing to save himself.

As they went further into the cave they came across several containers, each one held a Chaos Emerald of the same color, but Tails was suspicious because no two Chaos Emeralds are the same the wall there was a computer terminal, Kirk walked over and activated it, but was unable to read the language, after having Cosmo translate it they found out it was a factory for Chaos Emeralds.

"Well what do we do now?" Kirk asked, "We find the real emerald, wreck this factory of chaos and get out." Tails said to everyone, Tails easily found the real Chaos Emerald, he put a virus in the system and several distant explosions were heard throughout the cave, what they didn't know was this had alerted several workers of their presence.

As they made their way to the exit, Tails was going to attempt and start a conversation when several metarex soliders blocked their exit, they turned around only to see even more soliders, "What now?" Mcoy asked, expecting an order from Kirk, but instead of recieving an order, he saw kirk fire his phaser at the soliders killing some of them, "Do what I just did now!" he said and fired again, Tails however was busy constantly protecting Cosmo from their attacks.

When they finally got past the soliders, Kirk and Mcoy had very few injuries, but Tails had taken a lot of direct attacks and was almost passed out, they returned to their ships and began the return trip.

Tails had just gotten down from his command chair and was about to take a nap after such a tiring adventure when Cosmo came on the bridge, "Hi Tails." she said, Tails said 'Hi' back to her and continued on his way, but was unable to due to her next actions, she said "Thanks for protecting me." gave him a freindly hug, and left.

When Tails finally got back to his room, he laid in bed and thought, 'What did I do to deserve that?' he fell aleep soon afterwords.


	11. Chapter 10 Station attack

"I have called you all here because at exactly midnight last night, a large station surrounded by ships was detected, the ships were of the same design that attacked Vulcan, and now I shall hand things over to Captain Prower." there was a loud applause as Tails stepped onto the elevated platform and said, "These ships are heavily armed and have significant firepower, they are a threat, but our main point of focus should be destroying that station before it destroys us."

Everyone left to their ships and left spacedock, Tails sat on the command bridge of the recently rennovated Exelcior, it was truly fascinating to him that he had been placed in command of this ship, even though he wasn't a member of starfleet.

The Earth fleet consisted of fifteen Kelvin-class ships, ten Faragut -class, two heavy cruisers, the Enterprise, and the Exelcior with the Blue Typhoon stored safley the fleet reached it's destination, they noticed the fleet's numbers were evenly matched, however, there was no command ship, this made Tails extremely cautious, "Kirk, I need you to stay here and command the fleet while we infiltrate that station." "Okay Tails, will do." came the reply.

Tails, Cosmo, Sonic, and Knuckles walked through the halls of the station, until they came across a large number of normal metarex soliders.

Sonic rammed through five of them while Knuckles punched through three more, Tails and Cosmo stayed as close to each other as possible, a metarex fired it's lasers right at Tails, who managed to duck under it.

"So, that's how you wanna play huh?" Tails said, he ran towards it and slapped it hard twice with his tails, the metarex collapsed to the ground obviously dead, three more pairs of lasers fired at him, but he managed to dodge them and said, "You guys sure are persistant." then used his tails like two saw blades and cut through two of them, the third one was about to fire it's lasers at point blank range to kill Cosmo, but Tails sliced it in half with his tails.

They continued on through the station, eventually arriving at the large room where Chang and Nero had been lead to, however instead of one of the metarex kings, there were hundreds of soliders all lined up row after row with Dark Oak standing in front, behind him were two Chaos Emeralds, "You fools have fallen right into my trap!" he said, Sonic charged towards him and punched him, only to find out it was a hologram, "Coward!" he screamed at Dark Oak, hoping he would come out of hiding.

The hologram dissapeared and the soliders fired their lasers all at once, everyone hit the floor as the lasers passed right overhead, Knuckles punched at them and was surrounded while Sonic sped towards them but was hit by a laser right in the arm, but he continued to fight.

Tails and Cosmo tried to avoid as many as possible while making their way to the two Chaos Emeralds, about half way there two soliders attacked them, Cosmo kicked one but only hurt her leg, Tails cut them in half like before and went over to Cosmo, "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice, "I think I twisted my ankle but i'll be fine." she replied, "At least let me help you." he said while helping her up.

Outside, Kirk and the fleet weren't having much luck and had already lost thirteen ships while the enemy had only lost seven, "Fire again!" Kirk said and the Enterprise's guns blazed wildly as they slammed into another enemy ship, it exploded due to the blasts hittng it's weak spot, "Target that spot on all enemy ships and fire." Kirk orderd, the guns fired again and more ships exploded.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles had been forced into a back-to-back position and continued fighting the metarex, Tails was helping Cosmo over to the Chaos Emeralds, when they got there they grabbed the emeralds, the entire room shook and through a glass wall, you could see the planet egg fall towards an incinerator, "NO!" Tails and Cosmo screamed at the same time, all the metarex soliders began to run to any remaining docked ships, "We need to get out of here now!" Sonic screamed.

Everyone ran towards the dock they had arrived at, however along the way the security turrets fired at them, Tails had to carry Cosmo because of her hurt ankle, Sonic and Knuckles destroyed the turrets while continuing to run, when they got back to the Exelcior, Tails still had Cosmo in his arms and forgot to put her down and when he sat in the command chair she was on his lap, but Tails didn't notice, he was too busy getting the Exelcior to a safe distance, he contacted Kirk and said, "We need to get the fleet to a safe distance now!" Tails said, "Okay then, oh by the way, I think you forgot something." was Kirk's reply.

Tails was confused for a moment but remembered he had been carrying Cosmo back to the ship due to her injury, as soon as he realized what Kirk meant though, he blushed redder than Knuckles, Cosmo didn't notice but got up with some help and went to get her ankle healed.

The station exploded and everyone watched, "Kirk, I think that we should head back." "Agreed Tails." Kirk replied, as they left, the station collapsed into a black hole, consuming all the remaining metarex ships.

When they returned, Tails, Cosmo, Kirk, and Spock went to see the commander, "Was the station destroyed?" he asked, "Yes it was destroyed, once again with Tails' help." Tails seemed deep in thought, "Once again you help us, we cannot thank you enough." Tails didn't reply for at least a few seconds, "You don't need to thank me, but I think that was just the beginning."


	12. Chapter 11 Renovating the Narada

Nero stared at the human in front of him, he wore a red jacket, black pants, had a pair of goggles on his bald forehead, was round like an egg, had an extremly large mustache, and called himself 'Eggman'.

"I was called here because the metarex told me they needed assistance in repairing a ship, could you show me to it?" Dr. Eggman asked Nero, "This way." was his reply, he led him to a dock where the Narada was, the ship had several holes in it and several torpedo launchers were unusable, "I guess I should get to work then." Eggman said, he went inside the massive mining ship with at least fifty robots and began to repair the damage that had been done.

Inside the ship several things would need replaced, the targeting system, warp drive, and mining drill all needed to be replaced, the computer and viewing screen were damaged, but could be repaired easily.

Meanwhile, Nero walked up to Dark Oak and said, "Who is that man that you said could fix my ship?" "He is the sworn enemy of our enemy, he has the technology to fix your ship faster than it could fix itself along with adding many more weapons." "I still don't completely trust him however, what if he betrays us?" "Then we will kill him." Dark Oak said and with that, Nero left and was unable to hear Dark Oak say, "It doesnt matter how much you help us, you will still die in the end."

Nero walked back to the Narada to check on the repairs, along the way he couldn't help but notice a restricted area of the base they were in, on the door was a DNA scan lock, it would be impossible to open so he continued on his way, when he arrived at the dock, he noticed several turrets on the outside of the ship, when he went inside it had been completely redone, the floor was silver in color and the platforms now had railings to keep people from falling to their death.

Nero approached Dr. Eggman and said, "I'm impressed, i've never seen anyone work that quickly, not to mention the entire computer is restored." "Well there are still more things to see." Eggman led nero the the drill, it was now black with red and yellow accents and now had a meter to measure the heat of the drill so it wouldn't explode without warning from being overheated, after that he led Nero to the command bridge, there was a new view screen, several new consoles along the walls, and a throne for commanding the ship.

Nero simply said, "I think it's time I paid Kirk a little visit." Dark Oak had been listening and had just now walked in, he said, "Do not destroy them, but severly cripple their fleet." "Fine, if I have to." Nero growled as he began to gather his crew.


	13. Chapter 12 Nero returns

Tails had taken the Exelcior and his freinds to rescue the Vulcan colony from space pirates, meanwhile Kirk had been summoned by his commander to discuss something, "Kirk, with Tails gone it's up to you to investigate this large form that appears to be approaching Earth." "Yes commander, whatever it is, consider it either a new ally, or sent back." Kirk said, he returned to the Enterprise and took his ship to warp, unaware of the danger that waited for him.

When Kirk arrived at his destination, the first thing he saw was the Narada, fully restored and improved with thousands of cannons, "Impssible!" Kirk said, he immediatly rememberd the last time he saw that ship

**Flashback**

_"Sir the enemy ship is losing power their shields are down." Chekov said, "Hail them now." Kirk ordered._

_On board the Narada, everything was chaos, several crew members were running towards the back of the ship to escape the black hole, Nero ran to the communications terminal and answered it, "This is James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise, your ship is compromised, you are unable to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide." "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times, I would rather die in agony, than accept assistance from you." was Nero's reply, the Enterprise fired, and seconds later the Narada dissapeared._

**End Flashback**

"How could he have survived?" Kirk said, the Narada fired torpedos taking the ship's shields down to twenty percent, "Target all torpedos that are launched and fire when they are." Kirk ordered, as the two ships fired, the Enterprise had put up a strong defense, but it wouldn't last for much longer against the powerful weapons that the Narada had on board.

"We need a plan to get rid of him once and for all, any ideas?" Kirk asked, he really needed a plan or he and his ship would be space dust in a matter of minutes, "Captain, remember how the supernova destroyed romulus?" "Yeah Spock but that's in the future, why are you bringing this up now?" "Because we could lead them straight into a star, destroying them completely." Spock said, "Great idea Spock, Sulu plot a course to the nearest star immediatly."

The Enterprise began to move towards the nearest star, and Just as planned, Nero was too blinded by anger to see the trap, the Narada followed the Enterprise until Kirk had him where he wanted him to be, the Enterprise turned around and went behind the Narada as the front half plunged into the star and began to melt, Nero screamed in rage at Kirk as his ship plunged further into the star, to speed up the process, the Enterprise fired it's weapons and they slammed into the back of the Narada causing several explosions, one blast got through a crack inthe hull, and Nero turned around just in time to see the blast come towards him, he saw his entire life flash right before his eyes, the blast hit the deck below his feet, killing him instantly, the ship finally plunged into the sun completely, leaving no evidence of it's existance.

When they returned to starfleet, they saw Tails and his freinds had returned from their mission, they explained every little detail, unknown to them the battle had been monitered through a small scout ship, Dark Oak had finished reviewing the data, "Fools, now that we know more of their strategies, it will be easier to win!" he said, "Contact Yellow Zelkova, I must tell him the next phase of my plan."


	14. Chapter 13 The machine tournament

"Tails, last night we recieved a message adressed to you, would you like to hear it?" Kirk asked, "If it was adressed to me then yes." Kirk pressed a button on his command chair and the message played, "Hello fox-boy, I sent you this message to inform you of my challenge," Tails immediatly recognized the voice as Dr. Eggman's, "my challenge is that you bring one machine of yours to Vulcan, all the greatest inventors from across the galaxy will be there, the fun part is you have to use it in combat against them, I expect your arrival." the transmission ended there.

"If it's a challenge he wants, then he'll get one!" Tails said, he ran to the hangar and went to the X Tornado, as he was about to get in Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy approached him, "We're coming too." Kirk said, they all got in and Tails flew to Vulcan, when they got there they saw ten other combat machines lined up and ready for battle, "Welcome to the Eggman combat contest." Decoe said, "Name?" Bocoe continued, "Tails." was the answer he gave, Decoe pointed to a spot on his chart, Tails took the X Tornado to the location, when he got there he saw a massive robot with several rockit launchers and massive fists.

"The first battle will be Dan versus Tails." Decoe said, Tails and Dan looked at each other with looks of determination, "Let the battle begin!" Bocoe said.

Tails converted the X tornado into the X Cyclone and leapt out of the way of Dan's punch, he kicked Dan's machine in the leg causing it to stagger backward for a bit, Dan retaliated with a punch to the cockpit of the X Cyclone doing very little damage due to how sturdy it was built.

Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy watched from the sidelines, "Fascinating machine, starfleet could use something like that." Kirk said, "I must agree with you for once captain." was Spock's reply, Kirk rolled his eyes and continued to watch the fight.

Tails gave a kick to the chest of Dan's machine, causing it to fall down defeated after all the beatings it took, "The winner is Tails!" Decoe said to the crowd of Vulcans, Tails had 8 more flawless victories after that, "It has come down to the last battle, Dr. Eggman versus Tails." Bocoe said, Eggman came out in a large humanoid robot, it's left arm was a machine gun turret and the right arm was a massive claw, "Let's settle this now." Eggman said to his long time rival.

The X Cyclone landed a kick to the Egg-walker's chest doing little damage however, Eggman used his claw and raked it against the side of the Cyclone making three large claw marks, Tails retaliated with a volley of machine gun fire that blew the right arm completely off, Eggman landed a kick to the side of the Cyclone, Tails leapt behind Eggman and fired again making a large hole in the back of his machine revealing the power supply, a Chaos Emerald.

Eggman fired his machine gun at the X Cyclone making a few small holes in the right side of it, Tails fired his guns again and the chest of the robot exploded before it collapsed to the ground, Eggman hovered in his Egg-mobile, "This isn't over yet!" he said before firing missles at the Cyclone, but due to the damaged aiming system, all of them missed the target by far, he immediatly switched to machine guns, some of the blasts hit the Cyclone, others hit the ground around it, Tails leapt right up to Eggman and at point-blank range he fired a pulse blast.

The blast slammed into the front of the Egg-mobile causing it and the Cyclone to fly backwards, Eggman slammed into a rock causing a large amount of dust to rise up, the Cyclone however slammed into the side of a cliff, when the dust cleared, it was clear as to who won, "Tails is the champion!" Decoe and Bocoe said loudly.

Everyone cheered, Decoe walked up to Tails and said, "Sadly for us you won, but here's your prize." Decoe handed him the green Chaos Emerald, Tails nodded and walked back to the Cyclone, he transformed it back into the X Tornado and took off with Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy.

They landed on the runway of the Blue Typhoon and went to see the Commander, when they got there he said, "Congratulations on winning that tournament, the news has spread all throughout the Federation." Tails went back to his ship and was greeted by his freinds, he told them how the battles went and how he came out on top.

"That's great Tails!" Knuckles said, Tails nodded in response before leaving the bridge, he went down to the emerald storge facility he installed, inside were the blue, white, and red Chaos Emeralds, he placed the green one with the rest and left, when he went to sleep that night he fell asleep easily from being so tired after the battles.


	15. Chapter 14 Hide and seek

Tails was flying the X Tornado around the earth spacedock because he had free time, but he spotted three klingon warbirds, he told Kirk and they brought their ships out of the spacedock.

"Open fire!" Tails said to Kirk, the Enterprise's guns blazed and the shots slammed into the warbirds, taking their shields down by half, the Klingons retaliated with a series of Photon torpedoes, they slammed into the Exelcoir's shields, bringing them down by thirty percent, Tails fired all his weapons at once destryoying two of them, while Kirk destroyed the third, when they thought it was all over, Tails picked up a massive energy surge that seemingly came from the Enterprise, "Kirk, what's tha-" but was cut off when a Photon torpedo came from the Enterprise and slammed into the Exelcior.

"What the heck Kirk!?" "What happened Tails?" Kirk asked, "You fired a torpedo at us that's what happened!" Tails screamed at Kirk, "What, we didn't fire anything at you." "Well then where did it come from?" Tails retaliated, "Sir, there's a massive energy surge coming from below the Enterprise, the same kind of energy that comes from a cloaking device." came Scotty's voice through the transmission, "But there's nothing that can fire while cloaked." Kirk said, "Well apparantly there is, so we need to find and destroy it." Tails said, then ended the transmission.

Tails was thinking of a way to track the cloaked ship, "Don't all things have some kind of exauhst pipe Tails?" Cosmo asked, hoping she was right, "Yeah, maybe we could track the extra energy to find the ship, great thinking Cosmo." Tails said then ran down to the torpedo tubes and loaded a tracking torpedo, he returned to the bridge and the torpedo was fired, it seemed to go around the Enterprise, then went below it and slammed into a Klingon bird of prey.

The ship's cloaking device shut off and it was forced to retreat, Tails and Kirk followed it into an asteroid field where it's cloaking device reactivated, "Well this is just great, now how are we gonna find a cloaked ship in the middle of all this?" Kirk said, just then another torpedo was fired and it slammed into the Enterprise, causing severe damage to it's engines.

Tails tracked the Torpedo back to the location it came from, when he had the location, he fired every single weapon aboard to clear the asteroids out of the area, "Fire in that area Kirk." Tails said, the Enterprise fired and the blasts slammed into the ship destroying the engines.

Meanwhile, aboard the Klingon bird of prey, Chang had ordered the engines to be fixed, "If he defeats us, then we will be a digrace to the Klingon Empire." he said, immediatly after he said that however, a single torpedo slammed into the ship's bridge causing severe damage, "Curse you Kirk!" Chang screamed, he left the bridge and went to auxilary control.

Back on the Exelcior, Tails was pleased the plan had worked, soon the prototype bird of prey would be history, he watched as the blasts slammed into it, one hit the wing, another hit the torpedo launcher causing it to explode, Cosmo walked over to Tails and said, "I can't believe it worked." "Me either, honestly I thought I might hit the Enterprise by mistake, and that would be bad." was his reply.

After one minute of being hit by attacks, the ship finally exploded leaving no survivors, Tails and Kirk returned to spacedock and informed the commander of everything that had happened, afterwords Tails and Kirk went to the large meeting room, "How did you know how to track that ship?" Kirk asked, "Actually it was Cosmo's idea, I just used it in the plan." was the reply.

After discussing the course of the battle for a while longer, Tails went to his room on the Exelcior, updated his personal log, and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 15 Lava planet

Tails had taken the Blue Typhoon and his freinds to investigate a jungle planet, they were almost there when somthing slammed into them, "What was that?" Tails said, "Time for you to die!" a voice said from beneath them.

The ship was hurled towards a planet, the outer layer was obscured by fog, when they made it through Tails saw the lava and turned the ship hard to the right, they landed on a land mass, and saw what had hit them down there, Yellow Zelkova was standing on the front of the ship, ready to tear it apart, "Any of you want to challenge me before I kill you?" he said, "I will." Knuckles said before punching him in the chest, causing him to fall off the ship and onto the ground below, Knuckles jumped down after him, but before he could touch the ground Zelkova punched him into the ground and was about to kill him, but Sonic spindashed him from behind, he looked around, the entire crew was there, with extremely angry looks on their faces.

Knuckles punched Zelkova in the knee, he retaliated by kicking him into the side of a mountain, Amy slammed him on the head with one of her hammers, but only hurt her wrist and had to go back inside the ship, Tails noticed the large lightining bolts that struck the ground, he grabbed a large metal rod and jumped on top of Zelkova, he was risking his very life but he didn't care, the lightining struck them, Zelkova screamed in agony, Tails was launched into the side of his ship.

Yellow Zelkova's armor began to crack, "What!?" he screamed, parts of it began to fall off even though he tried putting them back on, eventually his armor was gone, revealing what he really was, Knuckles took the oppurtunity to attack and punched him into the side of the ship, Zelkova retaliated with a kick to the chest, causing Knuckles to fall over unconcious.

Tails had by now gotten up, his fur was badly scorched in some places but it would heal quickly, "Time to end this!" he screamed, he rammed into Zelkova and they both fell over the side of the cliff towards the lava.

They landed on a small piece of land just big enough for both of them, Yellow Zelkova tried punching Tails into the lava, but he missed, Tails kicked him backwards, Zelkova was now only inches from the lava, "You can't kill me, i'm too powerful!" he said, "Try me, you've hurt my freinds badly, plus you're trying to take over the universe." Tails said before punching him into the lava, but Zelkova grabbed his leg and they both fell.

Above the lava everyone heard a loud scream of pain, but couldn't tell who it was, Tails or Zelkova, Cosmo was crying because she thought Tails was dead, but everyone heard something move, they turned to see what it was, a schorched gloved hand reached up and grabbed onto the ledge, someone pulled themselves up onto the ledge, and everyone gasped at who it was.

There on the ledge lay Tails, his fur was schorched badly in sveral places and he had a cut on his forehead, he managed to stand but was shaking badly, "Tails, how did you survive the lava?" Sonic said, "I didn't touch the lava but was close enough to get burned like this, besides, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me." was Tails' reply.

They went back into the ship and Tails laid in bed for the return voyage, he was about to go to sleep when Sonic walked in, "Hey buddy, how ya doin'?" he said, "Okay I guess, but I still hurt pretty badly." Sonic had a smile on his face and said, "You know, Cosmo was very upset because she thought you were dead, all of us were upset, but she was the most upset of everyone." with that Sonic left, Tails sat in bed thinking about what Sonic said, "Could it be that...no that's impossible." Tails said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

On the command bridge, Cosmo was piloting the ship because she was first officer when Sonic came in, "Is he okay?" she asked him, clearly concerned, "He will be in time, as for now we should get back to spacedock." was Sonic's reply.

The Blue Typhoon changed course and headed for spacedock, when it arrived Tails was requested to come to the commander and he did, "You wanted to see me?" he said, he was still hurting all over his body, but ignored it for the time being, "Yes, I understand you protected your freinds literally with your life, you will be rewarded, later tonight come to the main hall."

Tails came to the main hall later that night and saw that the entire room was decorated with gold trim, "Welcome Tails, we asked you to come here because we would like to reward you for being such a dedicted ally of starfleet, as for the reward we will give you, we now place you in command of the primary fleet." "Thanks for your generosity, but I cannot accept that responsibility yet." "We respect your choice, but if you change your mind, simply tell us."

After that Tails left for his room, when he got there he found a note on his bed, he decided to read it later so he placed it on his nightstand and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 16 Final Nova

The entire earth fleet was going under rennovations in order to defeat the enemy once and for all, Tails had given the Exelcior back to starfleet and was lading everything needed onto the Blue Typhoon, his burns had fully healed so he could do more things again.

Tails loaded the last of the supplies onto the ship and contacted Kirk, "You ready yet?" he said, "Yeah we're ready when you are." "Then let's go." the fleet left spacedock for the center of the galaxy where the enemy would try and take control of it.

On the way there, Sonic asked Tails, "So how wre we gonna take three out at once exactly?" "By completely overwhelming them with lots of ships." Tails said while getting down from his command chair, he walked into the hallway and to his room, it would be hours before they arrived so he decided to read the note he found, it was a poem, at the end it said 'sincerly, your secret admirer' Tails was extremely confused about the note, he read it over and over as if trying to find something to tell him who wrote it, eventually he gave up and put it in his nightstand.

Tails asked everyone on the bridge about the note, Amy clearly didn't help much and just gave him 'advice', when they arrived at their destintion they saw three command ships, they immediatly opened fire on them, the Enterprise fired all of it's weapons, after about ten minutes the two smaller ships exploded, the larger ship split down the middle revealing a massive twisted tree, in a flash of light a planet made of water appeared and the tree attached itself to it, the three remaining metarex commanders dissapeared in flash of light that blinded everyone for about ten seconds, when the flash stopped there was a massive three headed dragon like creature, Final Nova.

Final Nova used one of it's heads to smash through the Exelcior, destroying it instantly in a blaze of fire, Tails fired his laser cannnons, only to find out it didn't have much affect, the entire earth fleet joined in the assault.

After about an hour one of Final Nova's heads died and dissapeared in a flash of light, the earth fleet continue the attack, killing another head with only the middle one left, out of the middle head came vines that started to smash the earth ships, "Kirk, try and find a weak point!" Tails said, Kirk immediatly started on the task.

Final Nova began to attack the Blue Typhoon and smashed the engines, it charged towards the command bridge, Tails and everyone else got out just in time and went to the backup control bridge, when they got there they saw Final Nova had stopped attacking, the water on the planet began to rise and the last remaining head was pulled under.

A gravity field appeared around the planet and it dried up, "That things gonna blow," Tails said, "if it does it'll destroy the whole universe!" Tails then got an idea and said, "Sonic, take the emeralds and go super, then load yourself into the cannon." "Okay Tails." Sonic said, then ran off, went super and got in the cannon, before he could start a spindash however, Shadow appeared in front of him, also in his super form.

Tails targeted the planet and the Sonic Driver fired two streaks of golden light, they slammed into the planet, destroying it, Sonic and Shadow lost their super forms and the emeralds scattered once more, Tails, Kirk, and the earth fleet returned to spacedock where they would be thanked for their actions.

Tails enjoyed the celebration, but his mind kept thinking about the note he found, 'who could have wrote it', and 'why did they write it' were his most common thoughts, eventually Sonic walked over and Tails asked, "Who do you think wrote the note?" "I don't know, maybye you should ask someone else." he asked Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver, none of them knew, so he decided to find out later.

Everyone enjoyed the celebration for a few more hours, before turning in for the night, as Tails lay in his bed he couldn't take his mind off the note, eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep, something he hedn't had in a while.


	18. Chapter 17 Meet the family

Tails sat in the command chair of his ship, he recieved a distress call from an unknown ship, the ship came into view and it was already heavily damaged, the Crimson Egg was firing it's full arsenal against the crippled ship.

"Typhoon Missles fire!" Tails said as he pushed the fire button, missles flew out of the hangar and slammed into the Crimson Egg, it turned against the Typhoon having little affect however, "Typhoon Tornados go!" Tails said as the fighter squadren launched off the ship and engaged in combat against the Crimson Egg

Aboard the crippled ship's command bridge a figure watched as the squadren fought Eggman and his ship, another figure said, "Whoever they are, they must be on our side." "They must be if they're fighting for us."

Meanwhile, the Crimson Egg was taking heavy damage, "Fire laser cannons!" Eggman ordered, the cannons fired streams of green energy, one of them slammed into the laser turret, "Sonic, get in the Sonic Driver now!" Tails ordered, the runway split down the middle revealing the massive cannon, "Escape!" Eggman ordered, he and his minions got into an escape jet and left the Crimson Egg to it's fate.

Tails pushed the fire button and the cannon fired, destroying the Crimson Egg completely, only a few shards of metal remained after the blast, Tails tried contacting the strange ship, unaware their communications were out.

Aboard the unknown ship, three figures stood on the command bridge, staring at the ship, shocked at how powerful it's weapons were, "Should we approach them?" the youngest one asked, "No, they could have just wanted to destroy us themselves." another one said.

Tails contacted Shadow and said, "Shadow, check that ship for survivors and if there are any, contact me immediatly." "Fine." was his reply, he used chaos control and in a flash, he appeared aboard the other ship, he looked around at the damage, he began to search for survivors until he came across a stairwell to the command bridge.

He walked up the stairs, the people in the command bridge began to panic which was a bad idea, Shadow heard them, and walked faster, when he got there it seemed abandoned, but in reality they were hiding and Shadow knew it.

He said, "I know you're here, you can't hide forever." he noticed a shadow along the wall and walked towards it, "You can either come out or I can use a Chaos Spear on this place, and that's something you don't want." he said, the figure stepped out, she looked similar to Cosmo, except she had a blue dress, violet eyes, blue hair, and a flower on top of her head.

Shadow smirked, "Are there any more survivors?" he asked, three other figures emerged, Shadow raised his wrist somewhat and pushed a button on his communicater to contact Tails, "Tails, come in this is Shadow, i've found four survivors and i need you to leave the hangar open." "Okay Shadow, i'll gather the crew in the hangar, you bring them over to the Blue Typhoon." the transmission ended there and Shadow said, "The first person you'll meet is the captain, and he'll handle introductions." he then chaos controlled them to the deck of the Typhoon.

Tails was shocked at who the survivors were, but remained calm and said, "My name is Miles Prower or 'Tails', i'm the captain of this ship, now i'll introduce you to the crew.

Tails led them into the hangar, "This is my first officer Co-" "Cosmo!" one of the survivors screamed, "Galaxina!" she replied and ran over to her, "But we sent you into space in an escape pod when we were being attacked." before Cosmo could reply the alarm blaired loudly, everyone looked outside, they saw Red Pine, "Impossible!" Shadow screamed in rage, "I survived that puny bomb of yours Tails. Tails?" Tails was nowhere to be seen.

Blasts came from behind the group, they stepped out of the way to reveal the X Cyclone, before Red Pine could react however, Tails landed a kick to his chest, sending him into the far wall, he was about to attack when Shadow spindashed him, giving Tails enough time to get close enough.

Tails leapt up to point blank range and fired a Pulse Blast into his chest, it tore through like he was paper and killed him due to his damaged armor, Red Pine's last words were "I hate you filthy ANIMALS!" he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Tails exited the Cyclone and walked over to his body, "If he said that he hates animals, then..." he removed Red Pine's helmet and found him similar to Zelkova, "the metarex are plants!" he finished, "How can you tell?" Shadow asked.

"Remeber when we were on the lava planet and Zelkova lost his armor?" the others nodded, "Before I sent him into the lava, I noticed he somewhat resmbled a plant, and I have a feeling the rest of the metarex are plants." the others agreed, they continued introductions, after the introductions were finished, Tails asked, "So how do you know Cosmo?" "Well for one i'm her mother, and two we were on the same ship." Earthia said to Tails, after all the questions were answered Tails showed them to their rooms, after everyone was asleep Tails walked to the command bridge and contnued trying to figure out who wrote the note he found on his bed, ten minutes went by and he heard footsteps coming towards him, he didn't care though, Earthia came onto the bridge and saw Tails with the note in his hands, "What are you doing up?" she asked, Tails explained the note and that he was trying to figure out who wrote it.

"Can I see it?" she asked, Tails handed her the note, she recognized the handwriting and began to laugh, "What's so funny?" Tails said, she stopped laughing and said, "My daughter wrote this."


	19. Chapter 18 Tails doesn't believe it

"Your daughter wrote that?" he asked, it had to be a joke, it just had to be, "Yes, according to the letter, she's your secret admirer." Tails fell down to the floor, he was shocked, "But why me?" he asked while sitting up.

Just then, Cosmo walked onto the bridge, "I heard something fall and came to see what happened." she said, she noticed Tails was on the floor and asked, "Why are you on the floor Tails?" the only reply she got was, "Y-Your m-my..." he couldn't finish the sentence, he was still in too much of a shock to even think of the possibility.

"I'm your what?" she asked, "M-My secret admirier." Tails finally spit out, Cosmo blushed brightly, "How'd you figure that out so fast?" she asked, she then noticed her mother standing with the note in her hands, "Please don't be angry at me." she said to her mother.

"Angry, why would I be angry? I'm just suprised you developed a crush at such a young age. In fact i'm not angry at all." Earthia said to her daughter, "Your not mad?" Cosmo asked, expecting her to suddenly turn angry, "No, i'm not mad, but I will leave you two alone so you can catch up, I think Tails has a lot of questions." she then walked off, leaving Tails and Cosmo alone on the bridge.

For several minutes there was silence, neither of them talked, only staring at each other, "Why?" Tails finally asked, "What do you mean?" Cosmo replied, confused as to why Tails asked such a question, "Why me, why not someone else?" he said again, repeating his question.

"Well you always protected me, in the underground cave you kept me alive, when we attacked the metarex station you helped me back to the ship, only you forgot to put me down silly." she said, Tails blushed at the last part, he was too distracted by getting out of there he forgot to put her down, "Sorry about that." he said, Cosmo just giggled which made him blush even more.

"You don't have to be sorry, I was just reminding you." she said to Tails, he was still sitting on the floor, "Well don't you think we should be getting to sleep?" Tails asked her, she nodded.

They both went to sleep dreaming of each other, the next morning they walked to the kitchen on the ship, "Good morning Cosmo." he said to her, "Good morning Tails, although it could be night, we're just using the time on your planet." she said, Tails remembered they were using his planet's time, so on another planet it could be midnight.

"Heh, I forgot about that, so what do ya want for brekfast, or dinner?" Tails asked, throwing the joke back at her, "Maybe you could make some pancakes?" she asked, "Sure thing, in fact i'll have some of those too." he said while pulling out a frying pan, he made pancake mix and began to make pancakes.

Meanwhile, Earthia was talking to Sonic about the fact Cosmo had a crush on Tails, "So, how do you think he reacted to it?" Sonic had asked, "He fell down onto the floor." she replied, they then smelled someone making pancakes.

They went to the kitchen and found Tails and Cosmo eating brekfast, "Good morning." Tails said to them, he got them two plates of pancakes and handed them to them, "So, how was last night?" Sonic asked him, "W-What do you mean?" he asked back, hoping he could keep his secret a secret.

"Oh you know, the fact Cosmo has a crush on you." Sonic said as if it were normal, "Oh, well I still don't believe it, I mean how could she like me?" Tails asked him, "Well believe it bro, she likes you a lot, and you can't change that." Sonic said, taking the question the wrong way, "No, i'm not complaining, I just don't get how someone like her could like me." he said while clairifying the question he had asked.

"Oh, well you protected her when we attacked the base, not to mention you're always kind to her and you saved her life more than once." Sonic said to him, Tails thought about it for a second, all the things Sonic had said were true, he did protect her and he had saved her life more than once.

"I guess you're right, I need to accept the fact that someone as wonderful as her likes me." Tails said, he finished eating and went to the command bridge, "This is the best day of my life!" he said when he got there, he looked out at the stars and thought about how they reminded him of Cosmo, to him they were beutiful, but Cosmo was more than beautiful in his mind.

Tails then walked to the bow of the ship, the edge of his shoes touching the very edge of his massive ship, "I still think this is a dream and i'll wake up any second, but it's not, this is a dream come true, she likes me." he said to himself, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Cosmo.

"Hi, I came to watch the stars, but I didn't expect to see you here." she said, "Strange, I came to do the same thing." he said back, "M-Maybe we could watch them together?" she asked, Tails nodded and they sat on the front of the ship, watching the stars while hugging each other.

Eventually the time came to go to bed, however someone had turned the ship's heating down, Cosmo walked to Tails'room and asked him, "T-Tails, i-i'm cold, can I sleep here tonight?" the question suprised him greatly, however he said, "Sure, I guess." with that Cosmo climbed into the bed, and they both fell asleep easily.


End file.
